Lacrawl & Dalide 3:The Return
by Lacrawl
Summary: The all new Lacrawl and Dalide story! The best yet! This time it has added drama! R&R please. Rated PG-13 for violence and some language
1. Table Of Contents

Table Of Contents  
Chapter One:Introduction of Banshee  
Chapter Two:Lacrawl vs. Dalide  
Chapter Three:Lacrawl's Mystery  
Chapter Four:Sparda and Dalide Story  
Chapter Five:The Battle Of Honor  
Chapter Six:Killer Burns On  
Chapter 7:Gathering Of Heroes  
Chapter 8:A New Beginning, Yet An End 


	2. Chapter 1:The Introduction Of Banshee

LACRAWL & DALIDE 3  
  
Scene:Destruction upon the great world......terror on the homeland of the hunters.....pure destiny......prove your strength....take your time.....Lacrawl and Dalide are here! A new woven piece of the Lacrawl & Dalide series is here! Better than ever. Lacrawl, Dalide, and the hunters have brand new moves that will beat the living (deleted) out of demons! Thus, bringing evolution to the world...the world of Nobion! Get ready. Now the greatest challenges and mysteries stand in the way. Here comes the time..........Do you believe in demons?  
  
Story:  
  
CHAPTER 1:The Introduction Of Banshee  
The hunters ran out the door into destruction. Lacrawl swung his head toward an explosion. His eyes lit up with the fireworks. His long, brown hair was swinging in the breeze of the wind. He raised a clawed hand as Dalide began to ask, "What's up?". Lacrawl then turned his head to the sky and saw another explosion. He then said, "I have to get back my home". "Why?", asked Dalide. "I just saw an explosion up in the sky. In case a few of you didn't know, my mom is in angel island. I have an angel form. Also, my mom named Angelight is watching my son, Milleniacrawl". The team slowly nodded and Lacrawl transformed into his angel form. He had long, brown hair. He looked like a human with wings. He flew into the air and up to Angel Island(or Heaven Island).  
Lacrawl soon arrived to Heaven Island. Mostly everthing was in destruction. Lacrawl's heart rate started to increase. Lacrawl picked up off one foot, and began running in the direction of his house. His eye caught glimpse of it as the flames reflected in his eyes. His house blew up, going straight through his angel body. He saw his mom and his son. Angelight was ok, but his son, Milleniacrawl didn't look too good. He ran toward them and then saw a sudden swarm of ghost and spirit demons fly in. He started slashing at them and the blade cut as he was also a spirit. He mother soon used an attack to wipe out all of them. One still lived. Lacrawl scanned it with mind computer ability. The one that lived was a hunter on the light side. A female, actually. Lacrawl walked to her and spoke, "Are you ok?". She replied slowly and said, "I'm fine. Who are you?". Lacrawl introduced himself and asked the same question for her. Her name was Banshee. Lacrawl looked down from the clouds of Heaven and saw Dalide having some trouble with wiping out some demons. Lacrawl said by to Angelight and Milleniacrawl, and flew down with Banshee.  
"Glad you came!", yelled Dalide as Lacrawl transformed back into his lizardman form. Banshee had a spirit body covered with a dark cloak. Her face was freaky. She had a slight scar over one eye. She had long, red hair that went down to her feet. She approached the land and started helping Dalide kill tons of small demons. Lacrawl helped also. They soon finished them off. The rest of the team came back. They all questioned Banshee. She introduced herself and the team decided to go to Evil Island. "There must be something there that is causing this. I know it", said Lacrawl. 


	3. Chapter 2:Lacrawl vs Dalide

Chapter 2:Lacrawl vs. Dalide  
  
"You want to go to Evil Island?!", asked Dalide, "You checked on your homeland! What about mine?". Lacrawl slowly turned his head toward Dalide. His face grew an evil smile. "What are you saying?", asked Lacrawl. Dalide then got a snotty look on his face. He started to speak, "I'm saying I matter, also". Sparda then asked, "Not wanting to interrupt this incredible disagreement, but Dalide, do you have a spell for lifting this thing?". Sparda raised a paw as he transformed into his cheetah form and pointed to a statue. There was something under it. Dalide told him as short spell, and Sparda tried casting it. It didn't work. "Why does Dalide seem to know more about demons than you, Lacrawl?", asked Sparda. "Err! That's another thing! Dalide's spells don't work! He lies to make people think he knows the most! He also treats us like trash and acts like he can take on every thing! All by himself!". "Are you giving me a challenge?", asked Dalide. Lacrawl transformed to his human form while Dalide did the same, then the fireworks began.  
Lacrawl ran forward to Dalide and Dalide brought his sword out. He swung it at Lacrawl's chest. Lacrawl did a backfilp but landed. "It that all you got?", asked Lacrawl. Lacrawl swung his sword at Dalide three times in the throat. Dalide grabbed at his throat and transformed into his dragon form as Lacrawl turned to his lizardman form. Lacrawl then tensed his arm and shouted, "SCREAMING UPPERCUT! DIE!". Lacrawl did a really fast uppercut on Dalide and then Dalide responded with a belly-aching uppercut. Dalide delivered a great slash from his dragon blade. Lacrawl fell and jumped up with a swing of his feet. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck as Lacrawl and Dalide raised their heads. A storm was brewing. Lacrawl saw his mother come from the sky. 


	4. Chapter 3:Lacrawl's Mystery

Chapter 3:Lacrawl's Mystery  
  
Lacrawl looked at his mom. His eyes started glowing while in his lizardman form. He blinked and then said quicky, "Are you here because of the storm?". "Yes", said his mom in a soft voice. Lacrawl then responded, "Heh. I can brave this weak storm". "Just like your fathe....", his mother stopped in her sentence. "What?", asked Lacrawl with a suspicious voice. "She was saying father, obviously!", said Ryudo as he caught up with them. "Ryudo! Please!", said Angelight. Dalide turned to Ryudo with an angry look on his face. "My father?", asked Lacrawl. "Who is he?". Angelight sighed, "I guess it's time to tell him", she said. Dalide nodded. "Wait! Was your father a lizardman with yellow eyes?", asked Dalide. "Yes", said Angelight. "I killed him", said Dalide, "When I was evil, I killed him". Angelight then spoke softly, "I've known that all this time. I knew that Dalide killed Crawlessence, Lacrawl's father. I didn't tell Lacrawl because I didn't want to break this good friendship". "I'm okay, mom", said Lacrawl, "I don't care". Angelight showed a sign of relief on her face as the journey continued. 


	5. Chapter 4:Sparda and Dalide Story

Sparda And Dalide Story:Chapter 4  
  
Sparda:His mother and father raised him at Nobion. Sparda was a cheetah, a human, and a demon. A demon named Jinn killed his father. His mother struggled, but a demon named Crawdid cut her throat. He seeks revenge upon the demons.  
  
Dalide:His father was a dragon and his mother was a demon. Giovanni killed his mother, not knowing that she really was his mother. Giovanni.....just doing the job. His father raised him. One day, he discovered these special power-ups called heart crystals. They could turn dragons into a superior form if they collected a certain amount. Lacrawl later discovered a demon named Drake. He told Dalide that Drake wants the heart powers, also. Drake wants them for evil intentions. Drake is now Dalide's biggest enemy since they have met. Drake collects heart crystals with cheating. Dalide collects them with using justice, pride, and honesty. The battle lives on.  
  
The hunters started walking. "What's that?", asked Banshee as she pointed to a giant black hole in the sky. The storm was still raging. Winds were moving at an incredibly high rate. Every hunter had a hood on their head...walking through the storm. A lightning bolt struck, coming from the black hole. It struck a telephone line that was just next to Banshee.   
  
Suddenly, a voice called out. A shadow shaped in a dragon, a skull, and a strange monster were standing on a rooftop. "Crawdid and Jinn!", yelled Sparda. "Drake, we meet again!", said Dalide. Drake, Crawdid, and Jinn jumped off the rooftop and landed on the street. Crawdid and Jinn did quick backflips to dodge bullets flying from Sparda's gun. Drake started flying as he grabbed Crawdid and Jinn in his arms. Drake flew high into the stronger winds. An eye with a scar appeared in the black hole. "The eye of the storm! It can be very misleading", said Drake. "You mean...it's a real eye?!", exclaimed Lacrawl. A figure leaped from the eye and landed on a stop sign. It then leaped onto a sidewalk. The figure showed himself. "It's Killer!", yelled Lacrawl. "That's a generic name!", said Banshee. "Nevermind!", said Lacrawl. 


	6. Chapter 5:The Battle Of Honor

Chapter 5:The Battle Of Honor  
  
Killer grew a smile. Lacrawl jumped back. Millenia and Ryudo ran off as they saw some demons in the background. Drake came down and hit the ground while dropping Crawdid and Jinn. A ghost named Matthew flew from the sky. Another ghost demon flew torward them that was named Moonriser. He carried a moon in his hands. A hole appeared in a door of a building. A girl demon named Cradle Holemaker walked out of it. "Scared, future dead demon hunters?", asked Killer. "Yeah, right!", said Lacrawl.  
  
The battle started. Drake was the first to attack. He slashed with his claws, three times at Dalide. Dalide showed no pain. Dalide responded with a powerful belly-aching uppercut. It knocked Drake a few feet away, and on the floor. Cradle Holemaker grabbed Moonriser's hand. The started to glow as they fused together to form Cradle Moon. Cradle Moon shot a small beam at Angelight. A hole appeared in Angelight's left wing. It immediately healed as Angelight got into the action. She summoned five wolves that started chraging at the demons. Angelight then summoned a spell that made a huge hyper beam shoot straight at Cradle Moon. Killer created a red light with his hands. "Open your eyes, Lacrawl!", he said. Killer shot a laser beam right at Angelight. Angelight was hit and she fell to the floor. "You idiot!", yelled Dalide. Angelight recovered and arose from the ground. "Let's finish this off, Lacrawl", said Dalide. "Gotcha!", said Lacrawl. Dalide then made a huge fire. "Dragon......from.....hell!", said Dalide. He used his spectacular move that wipes out every demon on the field. At the same time, Lacrawl pulled out his flaming axe and through it into the air. "Soul fire blast!", yelled Lacrawl. He caught his axe and stabbed it into the ground, creating a huge, white beam. This move also whiped out every demonon the field. Every demon exploded....except for Killer. "There's no way beating you, is there?", asked Lacrawl. 


	7. Chapter 6:Killer Burns On

Chapter 6:Killer Burns On  
  
Killer stood still. He was wearing a large black cape that was blowing in the wind. The storm was getting worse...much worse. "The statement you made was true, Lacrawl", said Killer, "Watch and learn". A large lightning volt struck Killer. Killer still stood. Banshee and Angelight had been standing together and whispering something for a while. They stopped suddenly, looking at Killer. A black shadow appeared behind Killer's back. Killer got an evil look in his eyes. "You idiots! You don't know what I've been powering up for! Altinationer!", screamed Killer. Killer then tried his great attack. Nothing happened. Killer sweared. "You are the idiot!", yelled Banshee. "What?", asked Killer. The shadow behind him grabbed him and lifted him high into the air. Banshee said a chant, as well as Angelight. Banshee shot a sudden shadow beam at Killer to turn him to stone. The shadow dropped Killer to the ground as the shadow disappeared. Lacrawl and Dalide brought out their swords, giving Killer the hardest slash of his life. Killer exploded into tons of pieces(what a painful death).   
  
Lacrawl then got a black shadow coming up his arm. Lacrawl fell to the ground. Angelight came to him and helped him up. Millenia and Ryudo were running back to the team. Millenia glanced at Lacrawl and ran to him as fast as she could. "What happened?", asked Ryudo. "We killed Killer. Sadly, looks like something has happened to Lacrawl", said Banshee. "He's been possessed by the scar of Valmar", said Dalide, being the smart one. Sparda and Dalide ran to Lacrawl to aid him. Lacrawl opened his eyes, at the same time, he slashed Sparda right through his stomach. 


	8. Chapter 7:Gathering Of Heroes

Chapter 7:A Gathering Of Heroes  
  
"Lacrawl!", shouted Dalide. Dalide pulled the sword out of Sparda's stomach. Dalide then slashed Lacrawl across the face. Angelight was speechless. She healed Sparda, and then grabbed Dalide's shoulder, pulling him back. "Lacrawl's an angel", said Millenia, "He won't take this crap!". The scar on Lacrawl disappeared. "Ahh!", shouted Lacrawl. Lacrawl's scar had randomly jumped to someone far away. "Er! Hi, guys?", said Lacrawl. "He's back!", shouted Dalide. Everyone cheered.  
  
On a nearby wall, there was a small poster that showed Giovanni and Kairi's picture on it. Lacrawl pointed it out. Everyone looked at it. "What are you guys doing?", asked Banshee. "Someone explain the story to her", said Dalide. "Thanks for volunteering!", said Ryudo. Dalide walked to Banshee and told her the story of Giovanni. Suddenly, a carving of Giovanni appeared on a brick wall. "What's that?", asked Elena. Giovanni jumped out of the wall! Everyone starting cheering. "Wazzup, ya'll?!", shouted Giovanni. "How'd you get here?", asked Dalide. "Long story.....", said Giovanni, "The problem is that I only have a few more minutes. I got here by saying some spell". "How's....your real home?", asked Lacrawl. Suddenly, Kairi's face appeared on the wall. She jumped out. As well as other members of Destiny Islands. "You guys?", asked Giovanni. "We know how much you like it here.", said Kairi, "So....we decided that we could all stay here. The spell read that if we all wanted to be here, we could stay forever". "Awesome!", shouted everyone. Ryudo kiised Elena as Lacrawl did the same to Millenia. Kairi gave Giovanni a small sister's kiss, and everyone introduced themselves. "My name would be Lacrawl. How are you, Kairi?". Sora suddenly jumped from a rooftop. "Sora!", shouted Kairi. Sora and Kairi kissed each other as everyone started shaking hands, hugging, and giving high fives. The celebration soon ended with something horrible. 


	9. Chapter 8:A New Beginning, Yet An End

Chapter 8:A New Beginning, Yet An End  
  
  
  
A large crash broke the celebration. A phantom creature appeared and twisted as he drifted in the air. He then threw an electric ball. The team braced themselves, but the electric ball hit a small book, laying on the ground. The book was called "Jennifer Come Back". The name "Jennifer" was in bolts of lightning. It then turned into flames, as new letters appeared on the book. In place of "Jennifer", it now said "Vigorance Come Back". "Vigorance?", said Dalide slowly and quietly, "This can't be!". 


End file.
